


The Transylvania Effect

by DarkFoxKirin



Category: Little Red Riding Hood - Fandom, The Avengers
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, creature!avengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFoxKirin/pseuds/DarkFoxKirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 5 years after Loki tried to take over the world. </p><p>He was under the influence of what they call the 'Transylvania Effect'. </p><p>Once you're bitten, you're one of them.</p><p>The whole world is run down with them. It's a werewolf apocalypse. </p><p>-</p><p>In one of the last few cities left has a team to protect it. One group used to be called 'The Avengers', but now they're called 'R.E.D.'; Reclusive and Extremely Dangerous. </p><p>There is no way to reverse what has been done, but to stop 'The Feral' from over powering them, they must travel over the river and through the woods to the last facility that has the serum to stop the eroding effects of the disease. </p><p>Eventual Frostiron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Cover Art! 
> 
> https://plus.google.com/communities/107661680877053054222/stream/f5dfb505-3c3b-4cb3-a093-cdbd112e231e

Loki sighed. 

He had not thought that it would take a whole year for his so called 'father' to hold the trial. 

When Thanos had tried to break him and send him to Midgard, Loki had thought that it would only take a month tops. But here he is, one year later in a cell in Asgard. 

He was about to go back to sleep when he heard a muffled scream rip through the hall. 

He lept up and ran to the door. Outside, all he could see was the bodies of the guards and gore strewn all over the walls and floor. In a shadowy alcove he could see three hulking masses hunched around one of the bodies. He could hear the ripping and tearing of the flesh, snarls and snapping. 

Loki took a cautious step back. What ever those things were, they weren't from Asgard. 

The chains between his hands shifted.

_Clink ___

_Shit._

_All of the heads looked up at once._

_He had seen wolves before, but not like these monstrosities. They looked like wolves in man's clothing, but was grotesquely horrible at it. Course black fur covered their enormous bodies. They stood at least ten feet tall even though they were hunched over. But the worst part of it all, was their eyes. They were strangely cat-like, but they shone blood red. Just like his in Jotun form._

_This cannot be happening! He had almost gotten the last of the enchantments off of the chains they had him in. He would have escaped as soon as they were off. But his magic stores were extremely depleted from his excursions on Midgard, and he couldn't teleport anywhere with so little magic._

_He turned and raced to his cot. He may be without magic at the moment, but he certainly wasn't defenseless._

_He kicked the cot over, making a shield. Just in time too. A crushing force slammed into the cot, making it bend in half. Loki was thrown across the room and connected with the wall. Some ribs broke, but that was fine, It wasn't as if they weren't before._

_He had just thrown up his hand just as one of the wolves snapped at him. Instead of biting off his face, it's jaws clamped down on his forearm. He winced as several bones snapped and punched the creature in the nose. It yelped and backed off._

_As he was getting into position, he felt the chain on his injured arm slither down land on the ground. When the wolf bit him, it must have bitten through the chains binding him too._

_He felt his magic flow to him like a flood to a dried up lake. Wasting no time at all, he stepped back and vanished. Leaving the creatures to be surrounded by the royal guard and slaughtered._

_For months they had searched for Loki, but no one could find him. At least they had gotten rid of those strange creatures._

_But what they, nor Loki knew, was that their race lived on._

_In Loki._

_And he was headed for earth._

_^=_=^_

_**-Four years later- ******_

_**_"REDS! Move out!" ___** _

_**__"Cap, it's fine, I can handle this." ____ ** _

_**___"Oh, like how you 'handled it' last time?" ____ _ ** _

_**____"Hey, you were the one that didn't get the civilians out in time." ____ _ _ ** _

_**_____"Tony! Cap! Would you two stop arguing and worry about the real problem here? Four werewolves are headed our way and we haven't patched up the barrier yet, so we need to stop them before they get here." ____ _ _ _ ** _

_**______"Fine, but don't think that this conversation is over, Tony." ____ _ _ _ _ ** _

_**______All they hear is an inhuman snarl on the other line._ _ _ _ _ _ ** _

_**______///_ _ _ _ _ _ ** _

_**______"Ow! You did that on purpose!"_ _ _ _ _ _ ** _

_**______"I did not! Now hold still!"_ _ _ _ _ _ ** _

_**______They were all in the infirmary getting patched up, but Tony seemed to be the worst case. The werewolf had snuck up on him while they were arguing and had tackled Tony while trying to bite through his suit. Luckily, it had only gotten so far before Tony had blasted it in the nose. Even though it didn't puncture the armour, didn't mean that it hadn't crushed his arm in the process._ _ _ _ _ _ ** _

_**______So now Steve was trying to put a cast on it. But it hurt. A lot._ _ _ _ _ _ ** _

_**______"Just one sec- Done!" Steve proclaimed and stepped away. Gently setting Tony's newly cast arm on the bed beside him._ _ _ _ _ _ ** _

_**______"About time! That really fucking hurt!" Tony groused as he lightly rubbed the cast._ _ _ _ _ _ ** _

_**______Steve sighed. "Well, carelessness always hurts."_ _ _ _ _ _ ** _

_**______"Now wait just one damn min-"_ _ _ _ _ _ ** _

_**______Natasha interrupts them for the second time that day. "Enough! We got rid of the big and bads, now will you two just shut up and relax?"_ _ _ _ _ _ ** _

_**______Steve nodded meekly while Tony slumped back against the bed and sulked._ _ _ _ _ _ ** _

_**______They had all been really edgy these past few months ever since Happy had been infected and attacked Pepper. The killed Happy, but Pepper also didn't make it._ _ _ _ _ _ ** _

_**______They had all taken it pretty hard, but Tony got mad. He went out and had searched high and low for the werewolf that had turned Happy in the first place. When he had finally found it and killed it, he had been away for about three months. It didn't take him long to come back to the REDS tower. (Yes they had changed the name _again ___.) It stood for 'Remaining persons with Extremely Dangerous Skills'. Fury insisted._ _ _ _ _ _ ** _

_**_______It had been this way for four years now and steadily becoming worse. When Loki had went back up to be put on trial, Thor went with him. Thus, made it harder to keep away the steadily growing population of werewolves. If one bit you, you turned. And quickly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _

_**_______When Thor did come back, it had been almost three months since it started. He had told them that Loki had escaped and he could not be found._ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _

_**_______So as the years passed, the population of the werewolves kept on rising and humans were doing the dinosaur's dance. It's called 'Becoming Extinct'._ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _

_**_______There wasn't cable, no internet, no energy. Because, there just wasn't enough people left that new how to operate the necessary machines nor did most of them care. All they wanted to do was survive. Cause in this new world, you either get turned, or get eaten._ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _

_**_______So, Tony made these generators that allowed you to power anything. There still wasn't any cable or internet, but they had the power back on. He had also made these communicators. One for each generator. He gave one generator and communicator to each of the last large remaining cities. There were only thirty of them left on earth. There were five in North America, ten in Europe, two in Australia, three in South America, eight in Canada, and two in Africa. They would contact each other if one colony needed help._ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _

_**_______That's the was it was nowadays. But every so often, Tony would feel like he was being watched. But he always dismissed it as just being paranoid when he never found anything. Life sucked, but they had to deal with it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** _


	2. Chapter 2

Bright green eyes with a red ring surrounding the cat-like pupil glinted as it caught the sent it was looking for.

Close.

_Sniff, sniff, sniff..._

Very close.

The creature reared it's huge ebony head back and howled in triumph to the moon. For years it had been waiting, waiting to catch the little human alone. Someone had always been with him in some form or the other. But now, oh yes, _now_ , he will finally hunt him, catch him, taste him. Tony Stark was his equal, his heart, his moon...

His Life Mate.

 

^=.=^

 

Tony looked up warily at the gleeful sounding howl.

 _Well that's not good..._ He thought to himself. He had been walking around for hours without running into trouble. Sometimes, it really sucked to be him.

Natasha had kicked both Steve and Tony out to get more herbs for the infirmary. But once they had only gotten a few of the required herds, they had gotten in yet another fight and Tony had stomped away in a huff. Steve had tried to call him back saying that it wasn't safe to walk around alone. He had actually sounded a little concerned. 

Tough.

Tony shook all of the negative thoughts out of his head and picked up the last herb on his list. 

Just as he was closing the pink basket lid (Natasha had given it to him to keep the herbs in as a punishment.) he heard another howl, only closer. 

Way closer than Tony had originally thought.

A black blur crashed through the bushes from across the clearing and stopped. A werewolf. But not just any werewolf, this one was much bigger than the others, about 11 feet tall. (They usually ranged from 8 to 9 feet.) He couldn't see it's eyes from here, but that wouldn't be a problem much longer because it had started to bound towards him. Let's add much faster to the list shall we? 

He hadn't even stood a chance. He had only gotten ten feet away before the beast reached him. _Huh, look at that. Steve might have been right after all._ He thought as he was slammed onto the ground with the beast's massive weight. He was flipped over onto his back as the werewolf growled at him. 

Tony panicked. He hadn't even fixed his suit from the last run-in with the werewolves yet! Not to mention that he didn't want to end up mauled to death or turned into one of them. So, time to do what he did best. Being a total jackass.

"Might I just say that it's lovely to meet your acquaintance, Mr.Wolf." The large creature looked surprised that it's prey was even talking to it. Go figure. 

"Yeah, you see, I really don't want to be eaten and since you're such a handsome guy with those big ears and nose that you have-" The wolf snapped it's jaws at him. Maybe he should be a bit nicer, since you know, it could kill him at any minute... 

"And what big teeth you have! They're so bright and way too close to my face for comfort..." Just then, the werewolf licked him. Like, from his neck all the way to his hairline. So flattery had gotten somewhere yet again huh? He felt a small surge of hope. 

"And what big eyes you have! They're... green?" Now that's not right. Even if some of the werewolves varied from sizes to speed, they all had red eyes. Even though this wolf had a red ring around it's (strangely cat-like) pupil, Tony knew that it was different from the others.

The werewolf licked him in the mouth this time. Er... he hoped the virus didn't get transferred through saliva... or other means. 

(It didn't. The virus can only get transferred by biting or clawing. There is a thin film of substance that can duplicate only through blood.) 

The enormous creature froze, and then yelped. Okay, he _knew_ he didn't do anything. The beast shivered while whining, and then started to shrink. It's bones snapped and rearranged themselves, the raven fur on it fell off except for the fur on it's head, which was growing longer. It's teeth and snout shrunk and became flatter, and it's claws became shorter. 

The whole transformation lasted about four minutes, until a naked raven haired man was sprawled on top of him. The man lifted his head and smiled benignly at him. 

It was Loki.

He lifted his hand and caressed his cheek. "At last, I have finally found you... Tony Stark." And without another word, the psychotic and very naked god of mischief, fainted. 

Tony just sat there. What the fuck!? That wasn't supposed to happen. Well, at least he didn't get eaten or turned so that's a plus. And then he thought about what the others might think.

Well, shit.


	3. Cover Art (Plus others)

That last one is Pepper attacking Happy after getting bitten.


End file.
